Blue Spring Ride
by Ryu Minami BoojaeBear
Summary: Jaejoong namja yang merubah sikapnya dari lemah lembut dan modis, menjadi pembuat onar, urakan dan tidak peduli dengan penampilan karena suatu alasan. Jaejoong yang tidak pernah lelah menunggu musim semi, berharap kedatangan musim semi nanti bisa menghadirkan kembali namja yang begitu dirindukannya, dan namja yang begitu dicintainya. Jujur saya tidak pandai bikin summary T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Blue Spring Ride**

**Author : Ryuminami Boojaebear**

**Rated : T**

**Warning!**

**Boys Love, Typo bertebaran**

**DLDR ya, a.k.a Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading …**

_**Chapter 1**_

Kim Jaejoong.

Selama 3 tahun ini dia berusaha membuang dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang sekarang sudah bukan lagi dirinya yang dulu. Semua tidak lagi sama. Mungkin yang tetap sama hingga sekarang hanya namanya saja, Kim Jaejoong. Ya, namanya tetap sama, tapi tidak dengan kepribadian.

Kim Jaejoong yang dulu adalah _namja_ yang begitu diinginkan oleh orang-orang. Anak seorang pengusaha sukses yang sifatnya begitu lembut dan pemalu. _Namja_ yang begitu bersikap ramah dan penuh sopan santun. Kim Jaejoong yang dulu dikenal dengan kesempurnaannya. Tapi itu dulu.

Nyatanya Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang adalah orang yang berbeda. Dirinya yang sekarang hanyalah seorang _namja_ biasa. Dirinya yang sekarang dikenal sebagai _namja_ yang cuek, urakan dan tidak begitu peduli akan penampilan. Tapi ada satu sikapnya yang ia pertahankan sampai sekarang. Ramah. Entahlah, dirinya memang ingin berubah, tapi tidak dengan sikapnya yang satu itu.

Banyak yang berubah ketika Jaejoong memutuskan untuk merubah segalanya. Mereka yang dulunya berkata peduli padanya kini sekarang secara terang-terangan menjauh darinya, bahkan ada yang tiba-tiba membenci dan menyebut diri mereka '_hatters Kim Jaejoong'_. Tapi ada juga yang terkesan tidak begitu peduli dengan segalanya. Ya, begini lebih baik menurut Jaejoong. Dirinya tidak sama sekali menyesali keputusannya tersebut. Karena dengan begini mereka yang terbukti munafik dapat jauh-jauh darinya.

Yang terpenting bagi Jaejoong sekarang adalah bagaimana menjalani hidup menjadi orang yang biasa hingga nanti. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, _Toho Senior High School_ dengan suasana dan teman-teman baru yang tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya dulu.

(**Jae POV**)

Sebentar lagi musim semi. Mungkin musim semi kali ini sama seperti musim semi kemarin. Hampa. Mungkin karena ketidakhadiran'nya' disini. Tidak ada yang berubah. Waktu kecil aku begitu membenci musim semi. Entah apa alasannya, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi karena 'Dia' aku jadi mencintai musim semi. Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah ketika minggu pertama musim semi. Dan hingga sekarang musim semi adalah hal yang paling aku nanti-nantikan. Berharap musim semi kali ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya, seperti dulu. Meski kenyataan pahit yang selalu kudapatkan. Dia tidak datang. Tapi aku tidap pernah menyerah menunggu datangnya musim semi berikutnya.

Kim Junsu, _namja_ yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di _Senior High School_. Ia begitu tulus padaku. Mau menjadi tempatku membagi bebanku. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyembunyikan identitas asliku padanya, termasuk tentang perubahanku. Awalnya dia protes tentang alasanku merubah diriku. Tapi setelah kujelaskan kembali akhirnya dia mau mengerti. Dan aku bersyukur tidak ada yang berubah dengan sikapnya padaku. Untuk sekarang aku begitu bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukan diriku dengan Junsu dan bisa bersahabat dengannya. Hanya pada Junsu aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Dan hanya dengan Junsu pula pikiranku bisa teralihkan sedikit dari sosok'nya'.

Dia, _namja_ yang begitu aku rindukan hingga sekarang. _Namja _sekelas denganku di _Junior High School_. _Namja _yang bisa membuat diriku merasakan keanehan pada jantungku ketika mendengar namanya. Dan juga _namja _yang hingga saat ini tidak ku ketahui lagi keberadaannya.

Tiga tahun. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan ini aku tidak mendengar dan mengetahui kabarnya. Entah dimana, sedang apa, dan bersama siapa dia sekarang? Jawabannya tetap sama,_ tidak tahu_.

Dia begitu menarik. Dia lain dari mereka. Disaat orang-orang secara terang-terangan memujaku, dia hanya mengagumi dan melihatku dari jauh. Tentu saja aku tahu kalau dia selalu memperhatikanku. Sikapnya tersebut begitu terbaca oleh mata jeliku. Pernah beberapa kali kucoba untuk bertegur sapa dengannya, tapi tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti darinya. Dirinya tidak pernah menatapku secara langsung. Ketika secara tidak sengaja mata kami beradu pandang, tidak sampai 5 detik dia langsung mengalihkan matanya kearah lain dan kelihatan gugup serta salah tingkah. Ah _neomu kyeopta_. Entah sejak kapan, kusadari bahwa dia telah mengambil hatiku sepenuhnya. Disaat aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya, saat itu juga badai seakan menghantamku kedasar keterpurukan. Dia dikabarkan pindah sekolah ke luar negeri. Dan sampai sekarang hatiku masih miliknya. Dia jahat, bagaimana aku bisa membuka hatiku pada orang lain kalau hatiku dibawa pergi olehnya entah kemana. Aku membencimu Jung Yunho. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu.

Yunnie-ah, _jeongmal saranghae_. Semoga musim semi kali ini Tuhan mendengar doaku, yaitu bertemu denganmu. Semoga saja.

_**To Be Continue**_

Hai hai hai, fict baru lagi kite ^^

Ceritanya saya terinspirasi dari anime Ao Haru Ride. Yang pecinta anime mungkin tahu ^_^ . tapi ini kisahnya gak sepenuhnya mirip sama kisah di anime tersebut. Aku banyak merubahnya, mau itu sifat, alur, dan masih banyak lagi.

Yang berkenan baca silahkan, bahagia rasanya jika ada yang mau membaca fict saya yang selalu dan selalu abal-abal ini :')

Terima Kasih buat yang udah nyempatin diri buat ngebaca fict saya ^_^

Maaf kalau banyak typo nya T.T

Oke fix, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D

Gomawo

Arigatou

Silahkan juga bagi yang mau meninggalkan jejak xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Blue Spring Ride**

**Author : Ryu Minami BoojaeBear**

**Cast : YunJae and DBSK Family**

**Rated : T**

**Warning!**

**Boys Love, Yaoi**

**DLDR ya, a.k.a Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading ….**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Kriingg .. Kriingg .. Kriingg..**

Suara alarm berbunyi begitu nyaring memenuhi kamar yang didominasi dengan warna pink itu. Kamar tersebut bagaikan kapal pecah. Pakaian berserakan dimana-mana, dan jangan lupakan selimut yang tidak sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh seorang _namja_ yang kini tengah terlelap di atas _spring bed_ dengan motif yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan gendernya, Hello Kitty.

Grasak-grusuk terdengar akibat tubuh orang tersebut yang terlihat tidak tenang dengan tidurnya. Sepertinya _namja _tersebut cukup atau bisa dibilang sangat terganggu dengan suara alarm yang tidak berhenti berbunyi itu. Segala macam cara dilakukannya untuk menutup telinganya. Mulai dari menutup telinganya dengan bantal hingga jungkir balik di atas _spring bed_ nya, akan tetapi tidak mempan. Merasa jengkel, akhirnya _namja _tersebut menggunakan cara terakhir dengan …

**BRAK!**

**(Jae POV)**

Ku lemparkan bantal ku ke arah alarm sialan tersebut dan ..

**BRAK!**

Tepat sasaran.

Alarm sialan! Kepalaku terasa berdenyut akibat tidur nyenyakku yang terganggu dengan suara nyaringnya. Apakah alarm tersebut tidak memiliki simpati sedikitpun padaku? Oh ayolah, bahkan terhitung belum dua jam aku memejamkan mataku karena harus mati-matian belajar untuk ujian besok pagi jam tujuh lewat lima menit.

Tunggu dulu, ini jam berapa?

Ku raih kembali alarm naas yang kini teronggok di dekat lemari pakaianku. Ku teliti kembali angka yang terdapat di benda bundar tersebut. Kedua jarumnya sama-sama terarah tepat ke angka 6, yang berarti pukul setengah tujuh.

"Hoaam, baru setengah tujuh rupanya" gumamku pelan sambil menguap sedikit.

Tunggu dulu. Sekarang jam setengah tujuh. Ujian dimulai pukul tujuh lewat lima menit. Yang artinya . . . .

**DEG! **

"Huwaaaaa umma Joongie terlambat!"

Secepat kilat aku berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang terletek disudut kanan kamarku. Waktu setengah jam yang biasa kugunakan untuk mandi, kini dengan sangat terpaksa ku kurangi dua puluh lima menit. Yang artinya aku mandi hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Masa bodoh dengan ritual mandi cantikku. Sekarang siituasinya darurat.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, aku buru-buru berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Ku lihat _umma_ yang sedang menyeduh kopi hangat untuk appa.

"_Umma_, kenapa tidak membangunkan Joongie? Joongie ada ujian pukul tujuh ini _umma_" tanyaku kepada _umma _dengan bibir yang maju beberapa centi.

"_Aigoo._ Coba lihat siapa yang merajuk. Jelas-jelas dari tadi _umma_ sudah membangunkanmu Joongie, bahkan _umma_ sampai menggedor pintu kamarmu. Tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun juga. Ya sudah _umma _biarkan saja. Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba tanyakan saja pada _appa_mu. Jadi, siapa yang salah disini? _Umma _apa Joongie, hmm?" Jawab _umma_ yang seketika membuatku berpikir, apa mungkin tadi jiwaku sedang tidak berada di tempat sehingga membuatku terlelap begitu nyenyak? Ah sudahlah! Semakin lama pikiranku semakin tidak waras.

Berpikir terlalu keras membuatku secara tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan selembar roti dan segelas susu putihku. Setelah mencium pipi _umma _dan _appa_, aku langsung pamit dan bergegas ke sekolah.

**oOo**

**BlueSpring Ride**

**oOo**

Sial!

Bagaimana mungkin aku tertidur selama dua jam dan sekilas melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal ujian dari Lee seonsaengnim? Sepanjang koridor sekolah sudah beribu umpatan yang kuucapkan di dalam hati.

Setelah lima menit berjalan, akhirnya diriku sampai juga didepan kelasku, **2-A.** Ku ketuk sebentar pintu kelas tersebut dan membuat semua mata di kelas itu memandangku. Untungnya Lee seonsaengnim tidak memarahiku, ya tentunya setelah aku berjanji untuk tidak terlambat lagi. Kudaratkan pantatku ke bangku pojok kanan dekat jendela yang disebelahnya telah ditempati oleh sahabatku di _Toho Senior High School_ ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Junsu si bebek berbokong seksi itu.

"Yak Joongie, bagaimana bisa kau terlambat disaat seperti ini?" Ucap Junsu sambil berbisik, pasalnya di depan Lee seonsaengnim sedang memberikan pengumuman untuk tidak mencontek yang tentu saja dengan senang hati akan di'turuti' oleh kebanyakan siswa, tapi tidak denganku dan Junsu tentu saja.

"Entahlah Su-ie, kurasa kau tahu sendiri jawabnnya. salahkan saja otakku yang sulit untuk mencerna angka-angka statistik di buku paket sialan itu sehingga aku harus bekerja keras untuk mempelajarinya hingga pukul setengah lima pagi." Jawabku secara detail padanya agar dia berhenti bertanya. Dan pilihanku kali ini untuk menjawab secara detail kepada Junsu sangat tepat, karena setelah itu hanya gumaman kata 'oh' yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Tak berapa lama ujian pun dimulai.

**oOo**

**BlueSpring Ride**

**oOo**

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat. Biasanya setiap istirahat aku dengan ditemani oleh Junsu akan menuju ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat sambil memakan bekal yang selalu ku bawa dari rumah.

"Joongie, minggu depan sudah musim semi. Apa rencanamu? Apakah kau masih pada niat awalmu yaitu menunggu cinta pertamamu itu?" Ucap Junsu memecahkan keheningan. Kami sudah selesai makan dan sekarang tengah berbaring di rumput halaman belakang sekolah dengan posisi kedua tangan menyanggah kepala.

"Tentu saja Su, kau selalu tahu itu." Ya tentu saja aku akan selalu menunggu'nya', Yunnie-ku. Sampai sekarang aku masih selalu mengharapkan kehadirannya disisiku disaat musim semi nanti. Aku selalu yakin kalau dia pasti akan kembali. Entah kapan itu, yang jelas musim semi akan selalu ada tiap tahunnya. Dan aku akan selalu menunggunya. Jika musim semi kali ini dia tidak datang, maka aku akan menunggu musim semi berikutnya dan begitu seterusnya sampai dia berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Apa kau tidak jenuh? Selama bertahun-tahun kau selalu menunggunya tetapi sekedar mengetahui kabarnya saja kau tidak tau, Joongie"

"Jenuh ya? " aku memberi jeda sedikit. "Jika kau bertanya apakah aku jenuh, jawabannya tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Justru setiap waktu rasa rinduku padanya lebih mendorong semangatku untuk berjumpa dengannya. Aku mencintainya Su, meskipun harus berjuta musim semi yang harus aku lewati untuk bisa bertemu dengannya, aku rela. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi begitulah aku jika menyangkut tentangnya."

Setelah itu aku tidak lagi mendengar perkataan Junsu. Dia terdiam. Mungkin, dan yah aku yakin dia sangat mengerti dengan jawabanku.

**oOo**

**BlueSpring Ride**

**oOo**

_**Musim Semi**_**.**

Musim semi pertama pada tahun ini akhirnya tiba juga. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hal yang selalu ku tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Semoga kali ini keinginanku terwujud.

_Tuhan, ku mohon kali ini kabulkanlah permintaanku._

Beberapa minggu ini aku lalui seperti biasa. Aku tetap menunggu kehadirannya dengan sejuta keyakinan, ah tidak semilyar keyakinan lebih tepatnya. Junsu juga tidak berhenti menyemangatiku dan dia juga meyakinkanku kalau aku pasti akan bertemu dengan Yunnie. Junsu memang yang terbaik.

Sore ini Junsu menemaniku ke pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul untuk membeli segala keperluanku selama musim semi ini. Mulai dari baju hingga asesoris. Hingga menemaniku ke salon untuk menata gaya rambutku. Ya, seperti inilah diriku ketika musim semi. Setiap musim semi penampilanku kembali menjadi seperti diriku yang dulu, modis dan fashionable. Tapi hanya diluar sekolah saja aku akan berpenampilan seperti ini. Alasan diriku merubah kembali penampilanku di saat musim semi adalah tidak lain agar Yunnie-ku dapat mengenaliku ketika kami bertemu nanti.

Namun lagi-lagi seperti ini. Penantianku berakhir sia-sia. Sekarang adalah minggu terakhir musim semi di tahun ini, namun dirinya tidak datang. Mungkin Tuhan masih ingin menguji kesabaranku. Dan seperti tahun kemarin, aku akan mempersiapkan diriku menanti musim semi berikutnya. Junsu selalu ada untukku. Meskipun dia sekarang telah memiliki kekasih, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mengurangi waktunya untukku. Ya, pada pertengahan musim semi kemarin Junsu akhirnya mendapatkan seseorang yang begitu mencintai dan menyayanginya. Namanya Park Yoochun. Seorang siswa kelas sebelah dan ternyata dia murid pindahan. Dia menyatakan cintanya kepada Junsu didepan umum, tentu saja dengan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Junsu _speechless_ dan langsung menerimanya. Romantis bukan? Ah beruntungnya sahabat bebekku satu-satunya itu.

Sekarang aku dan Junsu sedang berada di kelas dan membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang berjidat lebar tersebut ketika tiba-tiba kami dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Im Seonsaengnim wali kelas kami. Seketika kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi tenang.

"Baiklah semuanya, di minggu penghujung musim semi kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah masuklah." Suara Im seonsaengnim mengisi kelas diikuti kemunculan seorang _namja_ asing dari arah pintu.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap seonsaengnim lagi kepada _namja _tersebut.

"_Annyeonghaseo yeorobun. _Perkenalkan namaku Jung U-Know. Kalian bisa memanggilku U-Know. Aku pindahan dari Jerman. Mohon bimbingannya. _Bangaoseumnida._" Ucap _namja _tersebut dengan lantang. U-Know? Nama yang unik. Wajahnya terbilang sangat tampan. Dengan pustur wajah yang kecil, mata sipit bak musang, hidung mancung, dan bibir berbentuk hati. _He's perfect_. Eiiitss, tidak boleh Kim Jaejoong, kau sudah mempunyai Jung Yunho yang lebih tampan dari _namja_ yang berada di depan kelasmu sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat begitu familiar di wajahku. Ah entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

(**Jae POV end)**

_Tuhanlah yang mengatur segalanya, dan takdirlah yang mempertemukan dua insan yang terikat di dalamnya. Dari sekian banyak permintaan yang kau ucapkan, Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkannya suatu saat nanti. Dan bisa jadi permintaanmu tersebut sudah dikabulkan tetapi dirimu sendirilah yang kurang peka dengan keadaan._

**To Be Continue**

Haii lagi xD

Blue Spring Ride update kembali.

Oh ya, saya mau menjelaskan sesuatu disini. Cerita ini lebih mengambil sudut pandang dari Jaejoong, karena menurut saya terlalu ribet jika setiap saat selalu bergonta-ganti sudut pandang.

So, harap dimaklumi ya

**Balasan Review**

**shipper89 **: iya ini udah di lanjut

**dhy chan **: hehehe, iya aku banyak ngerubah kisahnya. Cuma beberapa aja yang agak mirip. Makasih udah suka sama ff abal-abal ini :D

**Lawliet Jung **: sama aku juga suka banget sama animenya, si Kou itu loh xD ini udah di lanjut

**5351 **: iya, kasian Jae Cuma dideketin karena ada apanya, bukan apa adanya

**Makasih banyak yah yang udah mau fict ini **** makasih juga buat udah yang suka sama fict ini **

**Makasih yang udah nyempetin ninggalin jejaknya :D**

**Makasih juga buat silent reader.**

**See you next fict :D Fighting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Blue Spring Ride**

**Author : Ryu Minami BoojaeBear**

**Cast : YunJae and DBSK Family**

**Rated : T**

**Warning!**

**Boys Love, Typo bertebaran**

**DLDR ya, a.k.a Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading**

_**Chapter 3**_

Semenjak kemunculan murid baru itu sekarang sekolah bagaikan tempat ajang mencari jodoh. Oh lebih tepatnya ajang memperebutkan hati murid baru itu, Jung U-Know. Entah apa yang membuat _yeoja-yeoja _dan para _uke_ di sekolah ini begitu sangat tergila-gila pada U-Know. Memang dari segi fisik dia _namja _yang sempurna, tampan dan berkarisma. Tapi yang membuatku tidak begitu menyukainya adalah sikapnya itu. Angkuh dan sok cuek bebek dengan keadaan sekitarnya, dan jangan lupakan kegemarannya yang selalu membuatku jengkel setiap hari. Sejak hari pertama dia sekolah disini, sejak saat itu pula dia selalu menggangguku, dan selalu mengataiku. Dia selalu bilang,

'Kau sangat berantakan setiap harinya, dan itu mengganggu penglihatanku'

'Kau sangat berisik, suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit'

'Penampilanmu begitu urakan'

Dan masih banyak lagi usahanya membuatku jengkel. Dan itu hanya dilakukannya pada diriku yang kurasa tidak pernah mencari gara-gara dengannya. Setiap kutanya apa alasannya begitu membenciku, dia tidak pernah menjawabnya. Hanya wajah datar dan cibiran yang selalu dia layangkan padaku. Hah, terserahlah, aku tidak peduli.

**O**

**oOo**

**Blue Spring Ride**

**oOo**

**O**

"Kyaaa! Itu U-Know oppa! Dia berjalan ke arah sini! Kyaa! Dia begitu tampan!"

"Kyaa! U-Know hyung sangat keren! Lihatlah senyumnya, begitu manis! Kyaaa!"

**Shitt**! Nafsu makanku hilang! Pekikan orang-orang itu membuat mood-ku sukses hancur. Tidak taukah mereka bahwa pekikan mereka itu bisa merusak gendang telinga orang lain?! Dan Jung U-Know sialan! Apa dia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan mereka? Setidaknya dia bisa menghentikan teriakan orang-orang gila itu. Tapi dia malah diam saja.

Dan coba kita lihat bagaimana dengan reaksinya tersebut. Cuek dan tetap dengan ciri khas wajahnya, DATAR!. Apa orang-orang tidak lelah mengejar-ngejar orang yang jelas-jelas tidak memperdulikan mereka? Dan apa mereka bilang tadi? Senyum? Seorang Jung U-Know tersenyum? Apa mereka buta? Jelas-jelas dia tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali. Hah, aku hanya bisa tertawa miris melihat perjuangan mereka yang sia-sia itu.

Sekarang aku, Junsu dan Yoochun sedang berada di kantin. Semenjak Junsu berpacaran dengan Yoochun, kami memustuskan untuk tidak makan di taman belakang sekolah lagi. Alasannya aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka berdua. Meskipun makan dikantin tidak merubah apapun, tapi setidaknya disini banyak orang sehingga aku tidak perlu merasa sendiri.

"_Aigoo_ baby, kenapa cara makanmu berantakan begini? Coba lihat ada saus dibibirmu." Ucap Yoochun sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah bibir Junsu dengan gerakan mengusap, membersihan bibir Junsu yang katanya ada saus itu. Entah saus dari mana, jelas-jelas wajah Junsu bersih. Aku memutar bola mataku malas, selama 2 tahun aku dan Junsu makan bersama, cara makan Junsu selama ini terbilang sangat sopan. Ck, dasar jidat lebar mencari kesempatan.

"Joongie, kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" Tanya Junsu sambil melirik makananku yang hanya berkurang sedikit.

"Nafsu makanku sudah hilang Su-ie" ya, hilang gara-gara si _namja_ es itu, batinku sambil memasang wajah masam.

"_Wae_? Apa kau sakit? Kau sakit apa? Apa perlu ku antar ke UKS?" Ucap Junsu lagi, kali ini dengan memasang wajah khawatir. Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Sikap protektivenya keluar.

"_Aniya_. Aku baik-baik saja Su-ie. Tidak usah berlebihan begitu."

"_Jinjja_? Lalu kenapa tidak menghabiskan makananmu? Aku tahu kau pasti sakit. Jangan coba-coba menyembunyikanya dariku Joongie." Katanya lagi. Aisshh, cerewetnya keluar. Harus ekstra sabar jika ingin meladeni pertanyaannya yang tidak pernah ada ujungnya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Su-ie! Aku sudah kenyang kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu!. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau aku baik-baik saja. Aku ke kelas duluan." Bentakku. Ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kantin. Mood-ku benar-benar hancur sekarang. Dan semua gara-gara _namja_ menyebalkan itu.

**(Jae POV end)**

"Ada apa dengannya Chunnie.?" Tanya Junsu pada kekasihnya, heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"_Molla baby_. Mungkin Jaejoong sedang PMS sehingga membuatnya berubah-ubah mood begitu." Jawab Yoochun asal.

"Mungkin juga. Eh tapi 'kan' Joongie itu _namja_, Chunnie. Apa _namja_ juga bisa PMS sama seperti _yeoja_? Tapi Su-ie tidak pernah mengalami PMS. Apa Chunnie pernah?" Heran Junsu dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu membuat Yoochun gemas ingin mencubit pipi chubby kekasihnya itu dan melakukan yang 'iya-iya'. Oke yang terakhir itu abaikan. Yoochun yang mendengar kata-kata Junsu yang kelewat polos itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Junsu, Junsu. Polosnya dirimu nak.

**O**

**oOo**

**Blue Spring Ride**

**oOo**

**O**

Bel jam pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan tidak berapa lama terlihat siswa-siswi yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Sekarang suasana di kelas **2-A **telah lenggang.. hanya tersisa beberapa siswa di dalamnya yang terlihat sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku mereka, termasuk Jaejoong, Junsu dan U-Know.

"Su-ie, mianhae. Sepertinya kita tidak pulang bersama-sama hari ini. Aku ada janji dengan _Appa _-ku hari ini." Ucap Jaejoong kepada Junsu dengan raut wajah terlihat menyesal.

Junsu yang telah selesai membereskan bukunya langsung menoleh kepada Jaejoong dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "_Gwaenchana_ Joongie-ah. Lagipula ada Yoochunie yang bisa menemaniku pulang. Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu. Nanti tidak cantik lagi." Jawab Junsu sambil terkekeh geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Jaejoong yang mendengar Junsu menyebutnya cantik seketika langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. Dirinya paling tidak suka disebut cantik (meskipun dari segi fisik dan kegemarannya mengoleksi segala pernak-pernik hello kitty dan gajah itu melebihi seorang _yeoja_). Menurutnya kata terkutuk itu sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang _namja_ tulen.

Junsu yang melihat kebiasaan Jaejoong itu hanya bisa terbahak-bahak. Dia tahu alasan mengapa Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu sekarang.

Tak berapa lama muncul jidat lebar dengan cahaya mengkilap sejuta wattnya #plakk. Maksudnya muncul Yoochun dari arah pintu masuk dengan senyum cassanova nya. Junsu yang melihat kedatangan kekasihnya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Jja. Jaejoongie aku pulang duluan ne. Sampaikan salamku pada Kim _Ahjusshi_. _Kajja _Chunnie." Ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong dan langsung menggandeng kekasihnya.

"Kami pergi dulu Jae cantik." Teriak Yoochun pada Jaejoong dan mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Jaejoong serta membuat Junsu cemberut. Yoochun terkekeh melihat kekasihnya tersebut. "_Aigoo_. Kau jauh lebih cantik my baby." Ucap Yoochun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada kekasih imutnya tersebut. Junsu yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya seketika wajahnya merah dan salah tingkah. Langsung saja dia menyeret kekasihnya tersebut pulang sebelum dia pingsan di tempat mendengar gombalan Yoochun yang lain.

Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa mencebirkan bibirnya. 'Dasar pasangan aneh.' Batinnya.

"Kekanakan sekali." Ucap seseorang yang membuat Jaejoong berjengit kaget. Ditolehkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Jung U-Know yang sudah bersiap-siap beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yak! Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan? Berbicara tiba-tiba. Membuatku kaget saja. Dan yang kau sebut kekanakan itu adalah sahabatku. Dasar gunung es menyebalkan!." Omel Jaejoong pada U-Know yang ditanggapi U-Know dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa suruh melamun. Lagipula kelas ini bukan milikmu jadi sesuka ku kalau aku ingin berbicara apa dan kapan saja. Kau tidak berhak melarangku. Lagi pula silahkan saja jika kau ingin mati. Itu hak-mu dan aku ." Jawab U-Know dengan menekankan kata tidak peduli dan melenggang keluar dari kelas itu yang seketika membuat Jaejoong geram bukan main.

"Aarrghh! JungU-Know brengsek!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Sedangkan di luar sana _namja_ yang menyebabkan Jaejoong seperti cacing kepanasan itu tidak sadar tersenyum mendengar umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong.

**O**

**oOo**

**Blue Spring Ride**

**oOo**

**O**

Setelah sampai di rumah, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar lagi. Bahkan ia melewatkan makan malamnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin apa-apa sekarang bahkan hanya untuk makan malam saja dirinya malas.

Dan di sinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Diatas kasur empuknya dengan ditemani oleh chang-chang (boneka gajah) nya. Dengan posisi berbaring tengkurap di depan laptop kesayangannya. Sesekali kedua tangannya bergerak mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk melengkapi tulisannya. Setiap malam beginilah kegiatan Jaejoong yaitu mencurahkan isi hatinya dalam sebuah cerita dan mempostingnya di satu-satunya blog yang sengaja dibuat untuk membagi kisah hidupnya kepada orang lain. Dengan menggunakan nama samaran tentunya, yaitu KittyChangChang yang tidak lain adalah nama kedua boneka kesayangannya. Hello Kitty dan Gajah xD.

Setelah ceritanya rampung, langsung ditekannya tombol _Enter_ dan mucul tulisan _Success_ di layar laptopnya. Setelah itu dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Hah, Yunnie-ah _jeongmal bogoshippo_." Lirihnya dan tidak berapa lama kedua bola mata doe-nya terpejam dan tertidur lelap.

_**Sedangkan di lain tempat …**_

"Dari mana saja dirimu? Sudah jam begini dan kau baru pulang." Terdengar suara dengan intonasi tegas dari arah ruang tamu yang terlihat remang-remang itu, membuat seorang _namja_ dengan seragam sekolah menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang sudah dia hapal diluar kepalanya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab _namja_ tersebut dan meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga ke arah lantai dua tersebut. Namun belum sampai di anak tangga ke lima langkahnya kembali terhenti mendengar ucapan dari _namja _paruh baya copy-an dirinya itu.

"Aku _appa_-mu. Tentu saja segala tentangmu menjadi urusanku. Jangan sekali-kali kau melupakan itu." Mendengar ucapan tersebut membuat _namja_ dengan seragam sekolah tersebut mendecih. Ditolehkannya pandangannya kearah _namja _paruh baya tersebut.

"_Appa_? Kau bilang _appa_? Kau menyebut dirimu _appa _sedang sikapmu tidak mencerminkan bahwa dirimu seorang _appa_." Jawab namja tersebut dengan sarkatis sambil tersenyum miris. Mendengar ucapan anaknya tersebut tak ayal membuat _namja_ paruh baya tersebut naik pitam.

"JUNG YUNHO! Jaga ucapanmu! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Akulah yang mengurusmu selama ini setelah wanita tidak tahu diri itu malah membuangmu padaku setelah dirinya melahirkanmu." Geramnya. _Namja _yang dipanggil Jung Yunho tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar ucapan _appa_-nya tersebut. Mengingatkannya akan wanita yang dulu begitu disayanginya sebelum dirinya mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang menyakiti hatinya.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU YUNHO! NAMAKU BUKAN YUNHO! NAMAKU JUNG U-KNOW! INGAT ITU! DAN KAU DENGAN WANITA YANG KAU SEBUT TIDAK TAHU DIRI ITU SAMA SAJA! SAMA-SAMA BRENGSEK!" Teriak Yunho atau U-Know pada ayahnya dengan wajah memerah karena amarah. Setelah itu dia berlari ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya tidak peduli jika nanti pintu itu akan rusak. Diabaikannya teriakan ayahnya dari lantai bawah.

Disandarkannya tubuhnya dibelakan pintu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan posisi kepala menumpu di atas kedua tangannya yang disanggah dengan lututnya (alah ribet). Tidak lama terdengar isakan pilu dari bibirnya. Sakit. Itulah yang selalu dirasakannya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

"Boo, aku membutuhkanmu." Gumam Yunho ditengah isakannya.

Sementara _namja_ cantik tersebut tidak sadar menggumam ditengah tidur lelapnya."Yunni-ah". Dan tidak berapa lama terlelap lagi.

**To Be Continue**

Oke fix, makin kesini ceritanya makin jauh dari Ao Haru Ride. Ya iyalah. Sengaja. Gak pengen di mirip-miripin. Biar gak dikatain plagiat sama jalan ceritanya :D

Gak garing kan ya?

Oke, sampe sini dulu ya …

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah meninggalkan jejaknya.

Terima kasih juga buat silent reader ..

Jja ne. See you in the next chapter :D


End file.
